


Life After

by rojy



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, The Little Mermaid - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Death, F/M, Gods, Hades - Freeform, Loneliness, Slow Romance, The Underworld
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-12 14:46:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12961677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rojy/pseuds/rojy
Summary: There is something after death. It isn't the endA divergence from the original story after the little mermaid dies





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> An Ariel x Non disney hades fiction

She Died. she refused to kill her prince.. She could never do that. So here she was in the underworld at the gates were the newly dead ones come.

She would have never imagined that the rumored God of the dead was so beautiful. When she saw him she didn't feel the dread others talked about. In contrast, it made her feel at ease a bit. She thought may be things here aren't that bad. Since now she's dead, she's afraid, confused and doesn't know anything. She needed anything to comfort herself with.

He then noticed her and lingered at her longer than the others. Then started heading towards her and stated "You are very young."

It wasn't something uncommon for the young to die but she had caught his attention. She was looking at him with a mix of wonder and amazement and she seemed the youngest one here.

She was startled from her haze. She didn't think that he would talk directly to her.

"Yes, I am.. I mean I was 16." she casted her eyes down as she remembered that she wasn't alive anymore. She had stopped at 16.

He noticed her sadness. This always bothered him, it's not like the underworld is such a bad place and he himself isn't that awful creature that the people described.. It always hurt. He knew about the things, people and hopes left behind made them sad but still.

He usually didn't reassure people it was futile. They would always be afraid from him specially at the beginning but she seemed different, she was looking him in the eyes.

"The world here is not as bad as you think it is." He told her in a calm voice with an expressionless face

Her eyes widened at him, was he reassuring her?

Then she asked with a smile on her face "Really? it's not a prison?"

He didn't expect her to smile at him but this was nice change. Rarely did someone smile at him, even most of the gods didn't.

His expression seemed to soften a bit. He was so beautiful but looked so sad. She felt some relief when she saw him soften

"No, You just can't go back to the living world." Ah, he noticed his subordinates who looked more like guards so He elaborated "These aren't jailers, they are here to guide you and to keep order."

She seemed less depressed for now. That's better. He had to go now, his subordinates will take care of the rest.

She noticed him going back and dreaded this. He was the only person she spoke with since she died. She wanted him to stay she knew nothing else here but he was a god and he had his duties.

"Thank you" She said with a bit louder voice when was retreating so he would hear her.

He stopped and looked back and saw her smiling at him. He blushed a bit and said with a low voice "You are welcome"

'So he's the shy type.' She thought as she saw him blushing a bit.

She asked hurriedly before he looked away from her: "Will I meet you again?" She wasn't going to miss the opportunity she had. She didn't want to be lonely and he seemed like a nice person. They could be friends.

He was a bit surprised. This was unexpected development.. but why not? This would ease his loneliness a bit. He smiled at her a small but genuine smile and nodded before he left.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He keeps his promise

"You came!" She exclaimed happily.

"I did promise." He said with a bit of softness on his stoic face.

It was refreshing to meet someone who's not afraid of him. He was always feared and wasn't liked even among Gods. It was bothersome to try to fix this specially with his poor social skills. He left it be but he regretted it when it was too late..

"How do you find the underworld?"

He could tell she was different. He thought that he wouldn't be so lonely if he tried to be friends with her.

She swam closer to his spot on land "I have met my mother. I have missed her so much. I also met merpeople who I only knew from books!"

She continued "This world looks interesting too. There are so many adventures waiting for me." She seemed genuinely interested but he knew that something was off..

"But this isn't the living world" He said. He knew that the dead would be upset about their death specially the new ones. There are some who never get over it.

She stared at him for a moment that he got it right then casted her eyes. "I just miss everyone and I regret how I died." But she looked at him hopefully "But we would gather here in the end. If death means that we will be together again then it's not as bad as people think."

It was his first time hearing this view. He was stunned by what she said. He didn't converse with the residents of this world. They feared him and he isolated himself making his subordinates do jobs that involved dealing with them. May be they thought the same? May be not?

"Not all think the same way as you do." He said with a faint smile.

"Well, I am a fish out of water." She replied with a beautiful smile and He chuckled.

'Maybe it's not too late' He thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This some drabbles I will update when I have ideas otherwise consider it complete.  
> If anyone would like to write a for this paring please do so. I have no problem if someone makes his story in this universe. I would love to see more of this pairing.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I like this pairing so I tired to write another fic for them. I might write more if I had more ideas. I didn't want to make Ariel fall for him that easily and fastly since she's already heartbroken.  
> I am not sure if I would write more but I would try. If someone wants to adopt this idea I have no problem
> 
> Hope you liked it.


End file.
